


Alone

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Feelsy, Happy Ending, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mainly Yu-Centric, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, November spoilers, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of what transpired in the TV World, Yu's state of mind was in conflict. However a nightly visit from his girlfriend would remind him that he still had people by his side to support him no matter what.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Seta Souji, YuRise - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to y'all! I finished getting the True Golden ending in Persona 4, and so I took the liberty to write a simple YuRise to celebrate. Honestly, I didn't think I was gonna get into YuRise that much but hey it happened. Anyways, please enjoy this fic, and thank you as always! ^_^

_**11/12/2011 Evening** _

The past week had been eventful for Yu, himself lounging on the couch, trying to clear his mind.

He and his friends had saved Nanako in the TV World and defeated Namatame who they believed was behind the murders and kidnapping in Inaba, all in one single day. However, Nanako was left hospitalized, as well as her father Ryotaro, though the former was in a much worse state than the latter. They weren’t allowed to visit Nanako for the time being, and so they had no choice but to wait for an update regarding her condition. As much as Yu was against it, he relented in the end.

Going to school was an arduous feat for the teen. He was having difficulty keeping up with lectures, distancing himself from his friends and girlfriend, and his basketball teammates noticed that his performance was lacking his usual pace. With everything going on, it became overwhelming for the naturally calm and collected teen.

It had never occurred to him that Nanako would one day appear on the Midnight Channel, but based on Naoto’s hypothesis, it should have been obvious to him. Now both of his family members wound up in the hospital in serious condition, and he was powerless to do anything about it, or so he thought. Yu would arrive home, only to be greeted with silence, and not the usual ‘Welcome home, Big Bro!’ or “Welcome back’ that he would receive from Nanako or Dojima. For once since his arrival in Inaba, he felt alone.

Yu wondered if speaking with his girlfriend or any of his friends would be a good idea. He then reached for his cell phone from his pocket, opening it to search for his contacts. But he hesitated before he could call his girlfriend, deciding that it wasn’t worth the risk of bothering her at such an inconvenient time. They did leave him messages of support every once in a while, which he was grateful for.

Rise did mention to Yu that if he ever needed something, then he could always call her. After all, the notion was reinforced when they started going out, as he did the same for her during her trying times. If there was anything that was keeping Yu’s sanity intact, it’d be his girlfriend and friends.

Afterwards, he then walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge only to find out that it was still the same as ever, smiling wryly upon knowing that Nanako would be the one to go out for groceries. Luckily there was instant ramen that he could prep up. He had to remind himself to take a stop to either Junes or the shopping district whenever he had the next available chance.

Once Yu was finished with his meal, he made his way to the staircase until he heard the doorbell, startling him in the process. Because of what happened, he took tentative steps, eyeing on the peephole to see who it was. He was surprised that it was the very person he was thinking about not too long ago.

“Rise?” Yu whispered before he opened the door, being greeted with a big smile from his girlfriend.

“Good evening, Senpai!” Rise chirped, her hands clasped from behind, “May I come in?”

“U-uh sure. Come on in.” he permitted as she entered the Dojima household.

Once inside, Rise took off her coat and shoes, adjusting herself before giving her boyfriend a loving hug. The idol understood that he needed some time for himself, despite how much it saddened her to know that he was struggling on the inside, which was something that she could relate to. The idea of coming to his house without his knowledge worried her a bit, wondering if he would brush her off. Although Yu could be a bit callous and blunt at times, he was a man who she trusted with all of her heart. Now, she wanted him to trust in her. However, she had to be cautious with her words, not wanting to offend her love due to the circumstances.

“It’s good to see you again,” Rise said, continuing to give Yu a soft and tender hold, “I missed you, you know.”

Yu gave in to Rise’s affection, returning the hug as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He didn’t find it unwanted at all, and he did seek for his girlfriend’s comfort and support. “Me too, Rise. Sorry for worrying you.”

The idol looked at him, nodding her head to inform him that he shouldn’t have to apologize about it. “N-no! Don’t be, Senpai. As your girlfriend, I want to make sure that you’re doing okay. But if you don’t want me here, then I can take my leave.”

“T-that’s not what I’m implying,” the teen tried to assure her, smiling afterwards, “and to be honest with you, you’re the very person who I wanted to see right now.”

Rise’s eyes gleamed that he had her in his thoughts, it made her happy as a result. “Thank you for having me in your mind, Senpai.”

“Of course, Rise,” Yu replied, squeezing her gently, “have you had anything to eat? There isn’t really much here.”

“It’s okay, Senpai. I already had dinner with my grandma, so it’s no concern.” she told him, her smile softening afterwards.

“In that case, would you like to head on over to my room?” Yu asked as he watched Rise’s expression change at the suggestion, humoring him a little, “we can rest on the sofa.”

“O-oh! I thought it’d be l-like—” Rise stammered, her face red, “never mind. Off to Senpai’s room, it is.”

Yu then led the both of them to his bedroom. It was pretty much the same as it ever was, though Rise wondered where he kept the fabled magazines despite him insisting that he never had any in his possession. The two then settled to sit on the sofa, with Rise wrapping her arm around her boyfriend’s waist, her head resting on his shoulder.

“Any word if we can visit Nanako-chan sometime soon?” the idol said absentmindedly.

“The hospital hasn’t said anything… yet.” he informed, chuckling a bit, though Rise noted that it had a tinge of sadness.

“I see…” Rise replied as her expression became stoic, releasing her hold from him, deciding to place a hand on his thigh, “Nanako-chan is a tough cookie. She will pull through. Same with Dojima-san.”

Yu only nodded in response. It wasn’t that he doubted that Nanako would pull through, but he and the others weren’t sure how the effects of being in the TV World had affected the young girl, so his mind was whirled in a dilemma ever since. If anything happened to Nanako, then Yu would make Namatame answer for his wrongdoings. Also, the Investigation Team Leader put some of the blame on himself for the events leading up to their current predicament. Had he been careful with the second letter, then his uncle wouldn’t have brought him over to the police station, and Nanako wouldn’t have been left home alone as a result; they wouldn’t have ended up in the hospital. As much as he tried to tell himself that it wasn’t in his control, he couldn’t help but feel defeated. 

“It’s my fault…” Yu mumbled to himself, though it was left unnoticed to Rise’s ears.

“What did you say, Senpai?” she commented, incredulous to hear that her love was putting the blame for everything that happened to Nanako-chan and Dojima-san on himself. 

“H-had it been different, then Dojima wouldn’t be severely injured, a-and Nanako wouldn’t be fighting for her life.” he admitted, his eyes watering, though he refused to shed tears with all of his might.

Rise didn’t dare to speak out, wanting to let her boyfriend vent his heart out. When they ventured off to the TV World in search of Nanako-chan, her boyfriend wouldn’t heed to any of their suggestions despite saying that he needed their help, taking on Shadows by himself without a single thought. Although he had powerful Personas in his line-up, he kept on exhausting himself as they progressed. His mind was simply focused on rescuing Nanako-chan and apprehending Namatame at any cost. It was very uncommon to see their leader act brazenly, and it deeply concerned them, even to Rise. However, they could sympathize with his turmoil. 

The idol gave his hand a gentle squeeze, urging for him to continue, anchoring him no matter what.

“For once in my life, I-I’m actually scared. I know, a leader is supposed to keep his cool and think of finding a way out of any situation, but… dammit I just don’t know the answers.”

And then, Yu’s tears couldn’t be suppressed any long, flowing down his cheeks as he felt Rise pull him into another warm embrace. The leader returned the gesture, burying his head into the crook of her neck, his body shaky as he felt Rise pat his back.

“There, There, Senpai,” the idol spoke, rubbing circles around his back as her own eyes almost matched his, “it must have been difficult to keep all of these feelings to yourself.”

“A-also, I’m sorry for how I acted in the TV World when we were searching for Nanako. Who knows how many times I’ve put you all in danger for my recklessness.” he mumbled, his sobbing seemed to have calmed down. 

Rise nodded her head, continuing to provide support for her love. “True, but I think any of us would have done the same. Thank you, Senpai.”

The couple pulled away from their hug, allowing Yu to regain himself a bit as Rise’s attention was focused to only him. He simply stared at the floor in deep thought as she maintained her hold on his hand. All she could do was wait for a response from him.

“You know,” Yu started, smiling somberly as he shook his head, “every time I come home, Nanako or Dojima would greet me. But… this time, I only hear it in my mind.”

“Hell, even harvesting vegetables on my own was challenging. But Nanako wouldn’t want me to leave them unattended. It’s just… I dunno. Guess it’s been lonely here now.”

Taking the initiative, Rise brought Yu’s face to her direction, flashing him a grin, placing her hand on his cheek. She understood her Senpai’s pain, but she had to let him know that he wasn’t fighting on his own. He did teach her that, after all.

“Yu,” Rise spoke in a serious tone, which caught Yu off guard as she always referred to him as ‘Senpai’, “you’re not alone. Yes, it can be hard and it’s easy to want to shelter yourself from everything else, but you have people around you who want to help you out. I’m your girlfriend, so it’s my job to worry for you when you’re hurting. Even if you think the timing isn't right or you think that I'll be mad at you, I'll always be there to help you stand back up. I did learn from the best, you know.”

As a way to appreciate his girlfriend for being with him in his time of need, he brought her down with him on the sofa, startling her in the process. He let out a deep sigh afterwards. “Thank you, Rise. Again, I’m sorry for not making an attempt to contact you lately.”

“None at all, Senpai,” Rise nodded, cupping his cheeks, “I understand completely.”

“That’s right. When do you have to be back?” he brought up, noting the joyful expression on his girlfriend’s face.

“Well, grandma did tell me that it’s okay for me to spend the night here. As long as I get permission from you, of course.” she replied, her thumb tracing his face.

“I wouldn’t mind it in the slightest. But what do you want to do for the time being? I feel exhausted at the moment.” he mentioned, noting the mischievous smirk on Rise’s face.

“Hmmm, we could find ways to enjoy ourselves,” she explained, tracing a finger on her boyfriend’s chest as she saw his smirk being directed at her, “Hey, I mean stuff like cuddling, kissing, or maybe reading one of those romance stories that you have lying around. Geez, Senpai! What did you think I was thinking of?”

Laughing at her reaction, Yu decided to indulge her with a few kisses before he headed over to his bookshelf, choosing a random romance novel that he originally used to help him with expressing himself and understanding others. He read to his girlfriend for about an hour until she fell asleep with a happy expression on her face. He brought a blanket over to cover her, admiring how peaceful she was at the moment. After putting the book back, he decided to sleep on his futon, but before he could, he heard a grumble coming from the sofa.

“Senpai?”

“Yes, Rise?” Yu said, humoring her.

“Sleep with me. I don’t want you to sleep alone.” she reasoned to him.

Wanting to grant her wish, Yu made his way back to the sofa as his girlfriend gave him some space. Once they nestled comfortably on the couch, their tired eyes gazed at each other.

“Sleep well, Rise.” he murmured, pecking her on the lips.

“You as well, Senpai.” the idol replied, their limbs intertwining.

“Can you call me Yu again, please?” he requested a bit pleadingly, much to her amusement.

“I dunno, Senpai. It just sounds foreign to me,” Rise teased him until she relented, “ok then. Good night, Yu. I love you.”

“Love you too, Rise.” Yu responded as they slept soundly.

Although his worries were far from over, he still had his girlfriend and friends to help pull himself through. Dojima and Nanako wouldn’t want him to mope around and stand idly by. Even if they couldn’t be at home for the time being, Yu wasn’t entirely alone.

_‘Nanako, hang in there. Your Big Bro and everyone else is waiting for you.’_


End file.
